Auradon
The United States of Auradon is the united nation and homeland to all the Heroes and Villains of Disney, which is the primary setting of the Auradon Chronicles. The USA came into existence 20 years prior to the film, when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle, in favor of uniting the fairy tale kingdoms. All villains were rounded up and booted off the Isle of the Lost; many were revived to suffer a fate worse than death, by living without magic. Life in Auradon soon changed after King Beast declared that magic would mostly be retired so the next generation would learn to rely on their own talents instead of magic. Places of Interest Isle of the Lost An island prison off the coast that is inhabited by the most infamous villains ever known. Auradon Prep A school where the descendants of Disney's most well-known Heroes and Villains attend. University of Auradon A university in Auradon that most descendants attend. Tiana's Coffee Shop A small coffee shop on the campus of the University of Auradon. Enchanted Lake A lake in the woods of Auradon, where Ben takes Mal on their date. It is first mentioned in the prequel book, seen in a dream by Mal. It includes a stone floor with pillar. The lake is described in the junior novel as having the color of jade. Reflection Pond A pond in Auradon, where Mal and Ben go out on dates or where Harry proposed to Mae and Ben proposed to Mae. Neverland Home to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys as well as their children. Wonderland Home to Alice and her daughter Ally. Notre Dame Home to Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus. Beast Castle Home to Beast and Belle as well as their son Ben and his fianceé Mal. Olympus Home to Zeus, Hercules and Megara, Pegasus. Charmington Home to Snow White and Prince Florian, the seven dwarfs as well as their kids. Cinderellasburg Home to Cinderella and Prince Charming and their son Chad Charming Bayou de Orleans Home to Tiana and Prince Naveen as well as their daughters Teela and Nevaeh. Agrabah Home to Jasmine, Aladdin and the Genie as well as their kids Al, Jackie and Gemma Tarzan's Jungle Home to Tarzan and Jane Porter as well as their daughter TJ Porter. Corona Home to Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert as well as their daughter Riana Fitzherbert Atlantica Home to King Triton, Ariel, Prince Eric and Ariel's sisters, as well as Elton and Melody. Camelot Heights Home to King Arthur and Merlin as well as Artie Auroria Home to Aurora and Prince Phillip as well Audrey and Aurelia. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather live there as well. Northen Wei Home to Li Shang an Mulan as well as Lonnie Arendelle Home to Elsa of Arendelle, Anna, Kristoff Bjorgman and Olaf as well as Elliot of Arendelle, Ella of Arendelle, Adam Bjorgman and Kristen Bjorgman Trivia *In the film, the bridge that Mal and Ben cross during their date was the Lynn Canyon Suspension Bridge, and the Enchanted Lake was the 30 Foot Pool. *It seems the currency in Auradon is gold or some other coin, as Lonnie pays Mal "$50" with a bag of coins. *The Auradon council consisted of Ben, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, the seven dwarves, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Genie, the Dalmatians Pongo and Perdita and the mice Mary, Jaq and Gus. During council meetings, the members use magical communicators to translate the animals' languages. *Rumors say that since Agrabah, which is part of Auradon, has a Muslim minority, the country's real-life counterpart would probably be Malaysia. *Since Belle was elected queen, Auradon is probably an elective monarchy. **Ironically, the most likely real-life counterpart would be the Vatican City. *Since "Beauty and The Beast" and The Hunchback of Notre Dame took place in Paris, it's simple that King Beast was present during the events of Notre Dame since Queen Belle had a cameo during ,"Out There". *It is possible that The Underworld is part of Auradon and is home to the Fates. *The ruler of Auradon seems to always be of Beast and Belle's line; however, Chad Charming suggested that if a royal family no longer has any heirs, a different one would be chosen to replace them. *Sherwood Forest is 6 hrs away from Auradon City. **Apparently, Chad Charming thought it was a longer trip. Gallery Latefhisofhosfjsjfst.png Latesbfisbjajafbiafbhst.png Latvshiosfbnosest.png Category:Locations Category:Cities